Dawn of the Croods
'' Dawn of the Croods'' is an TV series adaptation of the film of the same name. It ran from 2015 to 2017. Trivia *This is the third DreamWorks show to be flash animated. The first being Turbo FAST and the second being The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show. *The show takes place before the events of the film. Episodes *This Is an End *Can’t Hardly Bai / Crood Detente *My Big Fat Gran Wedding / The Strutting Edge *Grug’s First Chance / Furry Road *Caverns and Creepers / Red Teacher *Punch-Thunk Love / Nay Boors *Voice Fail *Tunnel of Terror / Creature from the Crood Lagoon *Worms of Endearment / Dr. StrangeGrug or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Spear *They Might be Sky Giants / The Grugest Story Ever Told *Wrestlebabia: The Musical / Flowers for Munk *My Big Fat Gran Wedding / The Strutting Edge *A Few Good Grugs / Valley Shine Day *Thunk O’ Clock High / The Croo-gitive *Scare Tactics / DisturbiAHHH! *Bait with Destiny / Sappy Together *Super Smash Siblings / A Hole in Grug *Zero Dark Thunky / Pie vs. Pie *Snooty and the Beasts *Munk History / Happy Howl Day *The Flawed Couple / Go-Sip Girl *To Squawk with Love / Lerk Was The Night *127 Owwws / 28 Fleas Later *Gorgey Girl / A Gran Adventure *Deus Ex Monkhuahua / Slak Attack *It Takes Ahhh! Valley * Dawn of the Broods *The Tide is Nigh / Rain Grain *Disaster of Puppets / Love Will Eep Us Together *Croodtopia / Hands on a Hard Egg *Baby Face Off / The Pursuit of Wrinkliness *Grug vs. Gurg / Unfair Fair *FrEepy Friday *There Will Be Eggs / I Think Were Alone Meow * What Screams May Come / Grunt Anything *The Good Surprise / Night Mare on Eep Street *Grug vs. Math / Footloss * It Crushes / Rebel Without a Paws *Gran the Unfriendly / Ghost Bad Sandy *Unsolved MysterEep *The Crood Who Knew Too Much / Scent of a Thunk *Friday Night Liyotes *Night of the Living Croods / A Spoonful of Soo-Gar *Garden of Eaten *Mom Genes *The Eep-Over / Thunkytown *Caved & Confused *The First Picture Show *This Mean Warts *Wet Hot Ahhh! Valley Summer / Grug Vs. The Moon *School of Hard Rocks *A Gran Day Out Gallery 12030363 1138991106114435 4516517471416274552 o.png Dawn-of-the-Croods-Logo.png 23933414.jpg|Dawn of The Croods Cover Dawn of the croods.lerk-0.jpg ItCrushes Eep covered in bee stings.jpg Download (10).jpeg Download (9).jpeg Screenshot 20190615-141336.jpg Screenshot 20190615-141256.jpg Squawk-dawn-of-the-croods-2.29.jpg Winged Cheetah.png Albatroceros transparent.jpg Birdhopper transparent.jpg Winged Cheetah transparent.jpg Wartfrog transparent.jpg Butterhummer transparent.jpg Gnatfly transparent.jpg Lizvult transparent.jpg Bee-tle transparent.jpg Molarbear transparent.jpg Spiderant transparent.jpg Mosquitoad transparent.jpg Pugott transparent.jpg Hostile Monkhuahua.png Chickuna.png Mosquitoad.png Tyrannaconda-dawn-of-the-croods-71.9.jpg Not-food-dawn-of-the-croods-85.2.jpg Earl.jpeg Molar-bear-scare-1503341009.jpg Albatroceros Dawn of the Croods.png Screenshot 20180209-161828.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-33-12.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-33-33.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-33-49.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-36-07.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-36-11.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-36-17.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-36-49.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-45-08.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-46-26.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-48-18.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-48-28.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-21-48-35.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-06-59.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-07-32.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-09-15.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-10-29.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-10-33.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-11-19.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-11-47.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-12-24.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-12-47.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-23-08.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-28-29.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-28-35.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-28-41.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-29-04.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-29-10.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-29-14.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-29-41.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-29-59.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-03.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-09.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-15.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-19.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-24.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-33.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-38.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-42.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-46.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-30-51.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-31-09.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-31-29.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-31-40.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-33-29.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-33-35.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-34-05.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-34-53.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-56-03.png Screenshot_2019-09-20-22-56-14.png Category:Television Series